Unspoken lust
by am a big fan yes am
Summary: Dean Ambrose has been uneasy lately he has been getting in verbal fights and arguments With damn near every one including his Boss and those closest to him..even the one he secretly crave and desire most .Dean can no longer stand to be in the same room as Seth Rollings he is new to these feeling for he never considered being with another man before warning inside


Unspoken lust

Dean Ambrose has been uneasy lately he has been getting in verbal fights and arguments

With damn near every one including his Boss and those closest to him..even the one he secretly crave and desire most .Dean can no longer stand to be in the same room as Seth Rollings he is new to these feeling for he never considered being with another man before . The locker room see's a crack spreading in there once for ever shield of friendship so they feed off that. Appearance by cm punk and Dean ambrose old Tag team partners Chris Hero and Jimmy Jacobs who ultimately admits he wants Dean and wants him to split with the shield .others .takes place during the seemingly disruption in their friendship at the slammys 2013

Warning : self-hate suicide thoughts homophobe references harsh gay slang and teasing , mentally bulling self bullying … Drug use may make you cry lust craving dubcon bondage blackmail , fighting weapons and tools of both deadly and sexual use in this story 18 + mature

You been warned turn away now, I don't claim to have any proof of the true feeling or secret desired of any one mentioned in this story this is pearly a dream I had that I have to wright down unless I'm a visionary with I doubt until proven don't take nothing writing down serious

Part 1 of a Trilogy -unspoken lust

There were truly no need for the over 5 slammys ,nominations and press conferences as well as ass kissing media inquiries to have The shield tell their story . There was never a need for any such person praises or claps, although welcomed. The energy always proves a thriving force in the shield success feeding off the energy of the audience risking black eyes to pay the bills and pain in back that take truly 3 other shows for the first pain to go away never really heeled the first time ,but they know what they got to do , they grew accustomed to the pain and pleasure of the adrenalin rush another is giving theme . The Hounds of justice proudly walking down the halls of WWE …well deserve all 3 of them . They know how they got there, they know the struggle, the fight mental and physical ,asking them self why . the only answer they would get is to keep moving on and that they belong in this filed . They knew they deserved more than other wrestler to win the slammys, WWE there sports promotion company annual award ceremony to show appreciation . Hell they earned it and Frankly they did not need and approval or proof …..But 5 slammys awards voted by a record number of votes ,fans tell them they change wwe for the better ,that they help this company become watchable again ,they bring entertainment in the entertainment promotion ….all this was vital to the reality of the achievement they made here over 10 years in low budget , cheap beat up wannabe promotions to know this….WWE what they bleed , cried, panic worried suffered hurt and betrayed for. It made the award show that much memorable .Yes they fucking did deserve it look who names were called , The shield! Seth Rollins ,Dean Ambrose and Roman reign the most dominant young group in a while, went undefeated for months and months and became champions and help title for a long time .must prestige tag stable in recent history that the wwe have seen in a long time .since the old wwf days back in the day.

cockily they smiled all dress in fancy matching silky Black on Black gentlemen suites looking as good as they felt outside and in . teasingly they accepted there awards as to tell the other wrestlers backstage yah we made more of an impact in our first 7 months in the big leagues then all of you collectively has ever dreamed of doing in your 6—8 + years in the WWE and yes it was true ….some of them was not even nominated nor even considered to be nominated by management … it was all writing in there face read form their eyes the smile they had showed that they knew not only internal evidence of struggle but the check at the end of the year bonus and the slammys awards they help that very moment this very second showed it .….

yah there débute was attacking and unsuspecting ryback at survivor series 2012 for no other reason but to make an statement and set the tone for whats to come for the other wrestlers .they could have went a safer more relax and "face" rout and nicer way of coming to the WWE but why…. they approached the situation as it fit their nature best , they hunted and stalk their pray in the locker room and picked out ryback as the sacrificial lame it was set and they had to hunt now or never WWE was not going to select them it over 1000's of people on the waiting list all say they "want" it they had to move now and being kind and quite ways not the way. They pounced on the weakest unsuspecting Ryback he had no idea they were near . all three attack like wild dogs if that what it was going to take for HHH to see they was it then so be it . They would take Paul Hyman and cm punk advice and take action In their own paws . all they knew was a life of Fighting and wrestling noting eles no other place or world would be fit , This was there yard they owned it ,yes they better walk with cockiness and looked down on the other wrestlers why not they were better ….They were the shield the hounds of Justice!

Seth sat on back stage in the shield private dressing prom suite paid for by their introductory manger although not wanting anyone to know Paul hyman and Romain reigns because of the other two members Roman grew up wealthy with access to riches although not rich himself he has the quite rich big name family members with no always but some time that knowledge noting the type of access his friend Roman reigns had and grew up with bothers him . Seth Rolling laying back on the lounge chair of remembering on the days when he was stealing candy bars form stores to eat cause he was hungry and over working himself to support his family . he would get angry thinking about how he slept out side sometimes and had to work in freezing cold conditions for desperate pay if he could fine work . he thought how Roman never experience that never can relate to not having if anything maybe roman did not have every thing but hell he still never had noting . He never experience zero $ and zero cents he never had to walk for miles or sleep over other people homes . he slept tin guess homes if he did experience it . Seth who deemed Roman a valuable friend for his kind nature and r trueness about him .A true friend Roman is and he would never wish to change it Roman never bragged or tried to get in to wrestling cause his huge wrestling dynasty empire of a family all work for wwe That's the biggest thing Seth like about Roman was that although not like Himself and Dean or have been working low paying jobs as hard and long for almost 8-10 years like Both him and Dean roman did prove himself a survivor and hard worker in the 2 years he had in wrestling he did pay his dues also.

Seth casually looked at his reflection in the mirror as he see fit he felt it was no need to rush ….He was alone in this expensive luxury private dressing room completely separated form the other wrestlers better than the others who also have their private ones like Kane ,John Cena and cm punk the top stars who been here for a combined 45 years ….. The shield Just walk in and done more in their 8 months then this top men has in all combined years. Seth open his eyes glancing at Dean who stormed in rudely ,disturbing his deep silent thoughts a little bothered by dean presence and remembering the Stuck up self-centered attention seeking rudeness Dean Ambrose have showed Tonight at the award ceremony. This bothered Him way more than it should aware of Dean presents irritated him ,,wandering would Dean say that he was sorry for his applausive behavior maybe even hoping for it . and that he would say it was just him being him and not his buddy trying to tell them something …Seth was too strong for this ,yes he seen it before in Dean he agree to be partners with him knowing how he was and knowing his mood swings and that he would get tired of his shit at times .However dean process a body of pure stiffness like Kane ,he can take hits and falls and stand up and fight again the next day . This is a need for the shield. However dean unpredictable never bother him as much as know as much this second in the room they share . Seth huff and puffed and tried to relaxes when he approached Dean dean did not look like he was ready to talk . this mad seth angry more ,Roman called saying he was going to avoid talking to dean for a while he was tired they all where they all was tired of each others shit seth knew it was time ,they was inseparable a very dominant team and truly very close friends but like all good things must come to an end . They went way to long without addressing the issues and the elephant in the room ,that was bothering them about one another to now it un healable. seth sees that .Normally the one to stop the arguments and connect the group together the smarts the brains of the group .The voice of the voiceless as his mentor cm punk would say .although the estrange friendship with cm-punk always was questionable they never really was close and never really talked about anything other than the matches never went in to details ,yet punk is just as unpredictable as Dean but at lease he considers dean a friends as broken as they are cm punk he never knew what drew them together or why punk is playing a huge role in trying to divide them after doing so much to help them get here, The main roster the one and only WWE major wrestling sport promotion that's recognize all over the world .Perhaps he feel a grudge, maybe he was waiting to do to them after they cost him his champion reign loss to Roman reigns Cousin The Rock .

"What is he doing ?'' mumbles Seth Rollins enough of this shit he taught . He fastly started to walk nearly sprint Deans way ,dean was in the bathroom probably smoking after he said he would slow down and quick indeed he has done a good job 8 months clean form drugs and junk in his body but now it seems like Dean is going back to it . Seth says to himself as he open the door to him and stormed in .prepared for whatever happens.

He stoped in his steps dumbfounded at the site of dean Naked standing in all his glory , seth could see every thing he taught even his- ….. his mind went blank he never seen him before and never taught about him naked or showering "Damn….. I did not know you was about to get cleaned up ." seth put his head down in shame but jump when he notice he was looking straight down at Dean manhood front center" he hated himself for how hard it was for him to look away but he brushed it off for just being shocked ..yes shocked that must be what it was right?

" what you taught I was doing ….standing looking in the mirror like you was doing out there" seth could here the sarcastic toned "ever ones don't need constant reminded that they are the shit, I know I'm" The extra comment wasn't nescccery thaught Seth he made his point why in the hell dean being in the shower or about to get in was the last thing on his mind . perhaps seth really is taking things to overbord after mentally curising himself somemore and struggling to find words .

"so if you not going to suck my dick seth then get out and let me shower!" Dean said daring confident and a look of daring invitation in his eyes. Almost like I know you want to . Seth was pissed too bad he already felt like a fool he already was angry and already was prepared for a fight now this how dare he offer him ..What who do he think I'm .Thats it that's was the icing on the cake .

Dean smiled a lazy devilish grain one that seth knew all to well it basically said ' yes I got under your skin' seth knew he was falling for Dean trap but he could not help it this was the worst . He seen that dean was playing ,or was he what he thinks I would like a whore like a weak submissive hell only women submit to men and he was not a women.

" crazy Mother fucker, who the hell you think you are ,that did it dean I'm so sick of your phony twisted worthless ass anyway …you know what Dean you are shit to me that's what I'm to tell you ..and by the way I'm not a submissive women like you are tapping out to weak wrestlers and losing your matches that clearly myself and roman can beat easily … I'm not some fag who will bend over and serve you with my tongue and with my ass on a plate for you. Beside you couldn't please me enough so I wouldn't want to jump on your soft cock."

Dean demander change shock surprise and still …his proud smirk gone His crazy joker look was gone for the first time all day .

Seth looked relaxed after seeing dean cockiness demolish by what he said he never said words like that's to anyone shock at himself he even yelled …normally calm and relaxed he was so serious and he had to admit deans dick flaccid was still bigger than his was hard man he did have an impressive cock.

Dean struggled with a comeback, and Seth did not know if he should say anything or be apologetic or what …

" maybe you should leave and let me shower and any issues you have with me …you can address then ok." Dean says surprising calm with no sarcasm in his tone.

Seth felt an unnerving triumph hey he dished something he could not handle back for the first time being a bitch felt good. Seth felt his eyes wonder again down the unforbidden place it shouldn't ….. and planted on a particular spot of deans ,Dean was getting his hygiene things out opening the liquid soap and setting the powered on the counter he glanced over when he notice seth was still in the room .seth eagerly snatched his eyes away almost aught he taught or was he fear and alarm struck oh dame how was he going to explain that he taught. Dean seemed unaware of the lustful gazes but then again that is dean he seems like a lot of things seth imminently left and praying to God dean did not make anything of it he certainly had to have seen him lick his lips softly and struggled to let it come out greedily on his mouth as he force a soft bit down on his lips to force a moan to not come out like it wanted to. Seth did not understand why he found dean naked body so delectable he was another man for Christ sake a man ,he never looked at men this way he was not up for talking this was a night of celebration ever thing they wanted was now a realization it was real not a dream they was now considered wwe starts now not wanna be superstars . Instead it was a crack in their shield perhaps because of the shield the hold up among each other .

2 months later after never talking to dean or roman unless it was business like the next flight or bus stop or show information their relationship really now has become like all the other wrestlers and all the others who did not stay a team ,yes they are trying to mend a crack that they refuse to see how deep it really is and because they never really was that close enough for content but not for lifelong friendship which pained them more then they want .why cant we stay friend and break up the shield as a team they did not know .seth got a call form Roman asking him to come to his hotel room he wanted to ask me something he said it was serious and he should come right away.

Seth left imminently they had to pack any way to the next city for a rematch with cm puck one year now and roman had made an impact at survivor series , and made headlines defeating big show and spearing every one undefeated for a long time hard to pin and the lasted defeat over the feared by so many Mark Henry he defeated and became an instant star yes it was obvious Roman had a place after they separated and true they congratulated him and truly was happy but at the same time it was his win not there's Seth taught as he drove to Roman once riding together and booking hotels together now back to this alone only coming together when they had to . no they are still not split but they would be lying if they act like it was not any problems with them . Since dean only came around just in time to do a promo for tv or fight in the match he was not thinking about him in that way anymore and he no longer taught about it since that night however recently during raw old school tapped lived in front of millions there and watching on tv when he sawed the snaked creep on deans mouth he couldn't he think nasty taught about his friend throat and how he sleepily glance a smile as to be comfortable with it on his mouth until he realize it was a snake he snapped seth often wondered what the hell he taught it was he was going to open his mouth if he was not hurt so bad was he ?

" Hold on I'm coming" That must be Seth Roman taught as he hered a knocked at his hotel room door barly settled in he eaily stepped over his bags and mad his way over to the door he glanced over at an photo they tooked a forced himself to turn a smile away they could never be the same they all had to amny egos ,yes they got along with no one permission no one told them to be friends or to come to the wwe as the shield they decided they felt comfortable among each other so we was bond to be friends righ? I guess it don't work out like that Roam frowed as he relize it was bond to happen they all was hungry for individual stardom for years but why cant they just address the issues now and see if they want still be friends .

" hey Roman whats up bebe" seth smiles playfully as he invite him self in and casual jumps on roman bed like he always did when things was fine between them.

" Hello ,I wanted to make sure you knew that we are going to be in this town for 2 days …. It might be best to book at room here in this hotel with me" seth nods his head and looked unfazed

But as an attempt to test if it really was a wedge between them he offered a secret dare

" or you can sleep here , you and dean as .. you know save you guys money and it enough room a pull out sofa a bed you know like old times rooming it together …. Roman said nervously forcing a smile on his God like futures Roman was the living carvings of Micheal angelo creations of a Greek God man he was Dominate in all ways imaginable but insensitive at times.

Seth notice that Roman was making a effort to mend any mistakes he might have done or maybe if any will do so seth taught it was very caring on his part and could not deny regardless of the winning strick roman had and the success they all knew it look at him they all knew it was a definite possibility they all knew it a head of time so why fall apart now.

" Roman that's a great Idea man"., seth said forcing loud obvious he wanted it to seem happy . roman was happy for the jester but wonder what happen why did they all of a sudden had to try so hard to be happy it came naturally to them at first .

Dean opens the unlock door and completely jump up on the dresser mirror in romans room without so much as an hello or gave any acknowledgement to neither guy he causally went in romans fridge and help himself to juice and jump right back on the dresser with the door wide open and drank the juice that he now made his. Seth said noting but pouted as he got up and shout the door and locked it anger evident on his face as he looked over at roman .

" I invited Dean to this meeting as well Seth to clear the air for tonight match and the royal rumble that's coming up .we all know about wrestlemania we worked our whole lives for and all want very much however we want enter it as the shield but as single comperiters I wanted to make sure fame and negative energy wasn't interfearing"

" I'm fine as a Dime" Dean said without looking up at neither men in the room he causally Grabbed out a small pocket size alcoholic beverage he had and pulled it in his juice . Roman looked disappointed

" Dean" yelled seth " You was clean off it man , why go back why start again"

Dean snapped when seth attempt to take the drink away from him roman held him down.

" is this what yall want , hun to go back , be there again," Roman reigns said angrily " True I never slept on floor or ate the scraps I could fine or tasted a bowl of oatmeal I scrapped for a meal but.

But I do know once I tasted success I wouldn't want to fall back to the same old depressing miserable pattern. Yah it true we all had no friends and ok with it ..truth be told …dame listen to be dean roman struggles to say as dean nearly escaped the restraint Roman massive body was holding him listen I can leave the both of you and move on with my life just like I know the both of you can but it unfare to at like ther was never a connection and that it not worth trying to save ….

Seth shook his head in understanding " You right"

Dean have dame near went psycho Moxley on ever one seth flushed his drink down the toilet and searched his bag true to his word his was happy he stayed off the drugs but seen he was still smoking and problem suffering a drug relapse this would be his first fall . Roman left the room and told them he would be back tonight to change for the match he think they needed to talk .

Dean was asleep in an instant like bi-polar calm he was laying on the bed with a confident smile on his face .seth found him amusing even in his sleep he has to be cocky he remember how much he really wanted to be his friend and how fame and a championship belt really was not worth It he never taught he would say it wrestling was all he could dream sleep and eat but truth was when he got old and could not do it he truly wanted a friend . seth decides to exercise in the hotel jym until dean awaken.

Quietness arose happy as they all was for Roman reigns yet again the bigger of the trio the force of the shield has did it has defeated Cm punk again and again where they never could defeat him once they gave it their all and somewhat cm punk is to blame for the anger between them calling them out and trying to decide who is the better one of the trio obvious to day it Roman although he was not bragging or rubbing it in their faces to the magazines and internet universe he is and they read it all ad it bothering them more and more. They all celebrated at a club dean was angry and happy jealousy and proud for his friend and team mate. " It should have been me" he said as he glance over at roman being interviewed " fucking rich boy" then as ever promising bi-polor he smiles happy to be his friend he spots seth sitting by himself " such a fucking nerd, he never gets any ladies" he says aloud also dean remembers for some reason at random the looked seth had the faithful day in their bathroom at his manhood and he remember the remark he said dean truly did not mind the things seth said but the other things man he would love to dominate seth for his disrespect and all the other times he disrespected him especially when renne' young ask if they would betray each other at the royal rumble for the huge reward to come .

Fucker I would like to teach you a lesion he says to himself. Dean thinks about what mad him start back drinking and what mad him start

Form the rap as a kid by his whore of a mother boy friends she did not know to him being forced to sucked other mens cock for money or to sleep over there homes to fighting for money no longer stealing he lives the high life now. And a betrayal at the royal rumble or wrestlemania will assure it to last a career all wrestlers in the past have suffered that realization but we are better then that right .

All dean knew was struggle a life of jail and deserve he turned to drugs so he can sleep then to harder drugs to erase the memories and evil dreams he was hooked he taught he would be stronger then to let it over power him he use it to ignore the reality of things …. He now found himself risking his job if they see him going back this is a drug free zone and rated PG now

He remembered thinking about seth ass when he saw him in sorts that got wet with water he watched him changed and hated that he was looking so hard he hated that he in fact might be gay. He was in denile so bad he never liked women merly only taough it was natural or the right way as they say but he only remembers touching men true force but that's the only touched he knows and would never tell his team mates the pain of being trapped in the closet not being able to tell his team mate was hunting him so bad he went back he only want people to either hate him completely for everything including being gay or to like him for everything including being gay he really don't want another team mate who cant deal with him or using him to make it to the roaster …. He found him self questioning seth and romans intention

True he should know but truth be told dean learn early not to trust anyone especially if they will benefit more by betraying you then being you friend. Dean was lost in taught when seth approached him and quickly offered a side glance

" can we talk ,Dean"

" I'm enjoying the party Seth fuck off"

Seth was not offended for this type of talk is normal

" I'm serious we need to get this over with now Dean "

" what ! don't you see this is a party learn to stop being fucking stiff all the time"

Dean taught about what he said , seth again was not fazed " Look lets talk" dean grabbed Seth arm  
" Don't ask for something you can't handle Seth, what is it ..you think you want to set me straight" Dean says in a angry tone low and deep he reach down to deans hear well I have never been straight in my life deal with it or go fuck yourself, I'm not afraid of you little man." Dean walked away as if nothing happened as he always did is it really a problem with them they really have always been this way and always relaxed in it perhaps it was just the pressure of WrestleMania the biggest show in sports entertainment worldwide that have defined stars careers and place them into the wrestling hall of fame as legends for life.

What the hell did Dean just say to him that could mean so many things ? Knowing dean ambrose it did 1 thing for all the personalities in his head poor boy what happen in his childhood seth wonder

" do I dare ask" " Yes I do"

Seth hasty went looking for dean as he no doubt was in some women face marking for a one night stand it is about time he himself got laid he really is not interested in women he confined himself it because he just want to focus on his wrestling career and women is to much trouble right now but dame jerking off is not enough any more . he recalls a long time ago when he was masturbating he decided to slip his fingers in his ass so hot and moist it was he needed more and was surprise to learn to he enjoyed as play on himself but even then he dismissed it as not being gay . He notice he was hard to please in bed and was not being satisfied at all he breather please himself he would cry at the fact he found more pleasure in touching and rubbing his ass he hated it he hated the cravings it gave he stop all sexual activity for months he was solvent when he decided to watch a porno he would get turned on by the men more he ignore and denied all this he was tired of denying but was not going to come to terms no way .

"I'm not like them I'm not like those people"

" Dean we need to talk now no bull shit it private lets go"

" you no what fine ,fine you win let go fucked I was about to get laid but fine there slut every corner of the world what the hell you want to nag about now someone need to stuff a -

Hey dean bye baby

" yah bye see you tomorrow girl"

" lets go now crybaby" he said as he childishly stumped away and out the door to his car .

Seth tried to force the comment away what was he going to say mostly stuff a sock in it he told himself but he couldn't help but want it stuffed so bad he never tried only sucking on his fingers occasionally he would see that Dean sometime slept with his dumb in his mouth he never taught anything of it but it looked babyish now he has so many secret taught he never knew was there my god

how long they was there and what do he want to talk to him about. Seth caught up with dean dean open seth door and he move over to his side of the drivers seat he text Roman telling him they was leaving over his house . seth buckled his seat belts and they pulled off. " so were are we going" seth ask " To my house" seth heart damn near jump what, to his house

" what your house ,I never was invited there you ….always was so private"

" well yah I'm still I'm I figure I knew your crybaby ass for about a year and a half and it still so much we don't know ….. aren't we suppose to be friends."

" what the hell dean , are your crazy now you want to be friends, didn't you say to me we was finish the shield was over after the royal rumble that you was not going to make a since and we was not going to split as a tag team but as true friends you hated me ."

'' yes I did good memory seth" dean said sarcastically

" I'm fucking serious dean I'm tired of your bull shit"

"look seth can I have a quite ride we can talk when you get to my house I'm going home I want to take a nap we are off work for 3 days lets spend it home instead of an hotel ok I'm leaving if you don't want to talk it over then tell me to take you back or where to drop you off to fucker cause I will leave your sorry as in the cold .

" you would do that dean leave me in the cold" Seth looked hurt

" dean agin bit off more then he could chew and decided to let his grad down something he has

Never done for any one and probably never will again.

"seth I'm sorry …no I wouldn't leave you in the cold honestly when I first met you in the independent wrestling circuit yes I would I would even break your arm but now I have developed …dean decide to choose his words carefully …. A great admiration for the sorry likes of you Seth really …..he smiled and decided to be himself no matter how gay it sounded maybe it was gay maybe it was bromance but truth is seth and roman are the only men worthy of having his bromance whatever that truly is.

I don't think I can live without you". he continued speaking soft and genuine as they tuned on the main exit near his home town towards his condo . 45 minutes away from the loud party and away from the arena they were in when Roman again stole the show

They exit the vehicle and enter the home light come on seth takes a slow time adjusting to the surprising cleanness of the home and colors schemes and design only a women would think of .. " your girlfriend lives here"

" No ,I'm single you know that"

"ohh… seth fell silent

" I know I have a surprisingly good taste in style ,what you taught it would be dark and Gloomy as my life … with the life I lived and struggle to get out of every day I need a little brightness in my life .

Dean walk over to his luxury kitchen and set down at the table he took an apple and begin eating it .

Seth wanted dean to feel his own bull shit he was forcing them to deal with so he walk un invited into deans fridge and drunk some juice out of the jug and help himself to the candy dish he silently picked the Blow pop among the other suckers " seth, you don't like the other suckers"

" no they are to small , I only like Blow pops , it the only sucker I eat other than that I don't like suckers!" said seth

Dean watched as seth eagerly sucked on the candy so slow and pressing his soft lips so tender Dean notice it was the first time he saw dean lips in a sucking motion and first time he wanted to see more of it … he notice about 4 months now that he was fantasying about seth ass and wishing he could have it all to himself the more he fucked flirted with women trying to convinced himself and it was hard getting hard when he taught about women he truly was not gay he did not get turned on by men like roman don't turn him on but seth do . The comment seht made a while back about him handing him his ass on a plate to have his way was too much , he notice seth kept looking at him with lust the whole bath room moment really mad his drinking habit come back he felt like an no body and worthless peace of trash men are not supposed to do this why him why he has to be like "them" It not fare the force rap those men mad me do how they would gain up on me cause I was weak and afraid to fight now I'm a man I'm a fighter and strong I wont do it I wont be this because what happen they can defined my fait .

Seth notice how dean was in a day dream

" I will cut right to the chase since I see you are sleepy, you did say you was really tired and wanted to come home well I will say what I have to say then call a cab home,"

" you are going to catch a cab 200 miles to your house the catch a gab 200 miles to go pick up your car form the shop and drive 200 miles back home."

Seth taught about it " well I want you to sleep"

" I have room or you can sleep with me" dean said casually

Seth almost spit up he just put it out there really he grew red and knew better then to think any thing of it this is dean he loves pushing his buttons and he has always been vulgar about it.

" let talk in your room then" Seth decides to play the game of who can get caught in there own words and ant handle it. They goes up to demand room on the loft level condo on the top floor was a loft new york styled huge curtain for private of purple velvet silk and the bed was very romantic endless ever were the top was big a sofa near by mimic another smaller version of a living room

" it an pull out sofa you can sleep there if you like"

" right I figured you was talking about an air bed inn your room but I see it a sofa bed" Seth lied and faked the cover up.

"Can I take a shower" seth ask

" oh right well the guest bath is broken the only shower available is mine it well …."

" it ok the hot water works then it fine" he get his things and quickly went in as he stated to take off his pants he notice he could see right through the wall in fact it was not a wall there it was a see through 2 way mirror looking out directly were the side of the bed was with a stripper pole in it.

" Seth you wont die if you don't take a shower it ok "

" it ok I …"

" you know go head I will just wait and take mind after you and try not to look at me ok" he smirk

"Ok I will try" He joked

They both laughed and smiled but stopped when seth started to remove his clothing and run the shower shit he removed them without warning he must really wanted to shower clubs always made seth feel dirty with him being straight edge and all like that Jealous bastard cm punk dean decides to turn on the tv but he was not watching really grateful that the view of the shower allowed him to sneak many glances without being notice by seth he wondered when it his turn would seth notice the views and take advantage of them. He swallowed hard at the sudds of soap dripping down seth and the ass he had he could not take it any more he was staring yes looking directly in to seth eyes and seth saw him he did not panic seth notice shock he was he figured dean wanted something childishly and unaware of the desire evident in dean eyes like hells fire he came over with a towel on trough the glass and ask dean what he wanted

Dean was tired of lying he was tired of hiding he slept with a man before but he was on ecstasy pills he needed it he was going to take the chance if this put an end to there friendship then it was never worth saving let them brake up and go there separate ways as stars in the wwe it less painful that way.

" I want you" dean said

" what"

" I said ,I want you to make true to your promise."

" what promise ? the one about the royal rumble us as the shield us as friends"

" yes"

" oh…..." seth felt stupid

" I will I will work hard and fight to be the best best I can we all are all of us will do our best to shine. But if and when the time comes we will split on good terms"

" of course"

" Dean, do you want us to split you say you do you told me we was over"

" I was mad at you and I was drunk"

" so you don't want us to split ."

" sometime seth I do some times I don't I have not been able to keep my mind straight lately"

" well you did tell me that you have never been straight" seth joked and they both laughed care freely like old times yes noting was wrong with them the shield has no crakes non that was never there the first time the only injustice are the ones that will be fixed but fixed when it there time. Roman was with his daughter being a dad to her they laugh and laughed

" is everything fine between us"

" noting never was wrong , we all just need some time apart a this is our first brake in a while wwe has been over working us that's all. said dean

The laughter stopped when seth towel fell form around his waist and exposed himself stiff from the cold he begin to get hard. Dean looked down in shocked and found it hard to pull away.

" mmmm" dean moaned

Seth heard but could not make out what it meant it could not have been what he thought right ?

" look dean …I have to tell you something" said seth

" what"

Seth knelt down and pulled the towel back around himself

" sorry about that , you know you are the first guy who saw me …. And I'm done with the shower" said seth as he put his head down in same.

Dean nods but he was not convinced that that was what seth wanted to tell him.

" I want to tell you something also" Dean said

" seth I'm gay for you" dean said low but enough to be understood clearly

" is that some type of code or slang"

" it means exactly as it sounds , I' m gay only for you ,I'm attracted only to one man but not all men only you ."

"ohhhh, so that's why you don't have a girlfriend"

" damn seth you are taking this to lightly do you even understand what I'm fucking saying" in desperation to get seth out of his denial once more he climb on top of seth as he pushed him on the bed and kissed him deep in the mouth .

Seth put up no fight no complained nor showed any real emotion is it possible he was a complete fool or went in complete shock.

Dean let seth sit up on the bed and watch seth emotions in his face change to over 10 different emotions and expressing but so far none was of discussed or unless that to was confused.

" so how long" seth finally spokes a blank lost look in his eyes

" 4 months the feelings was strong and more then they should but when I think about it the moment I met you. .. what do you say about that, still want to be my friend"

" I have noting to say I 'm shocked but I … I might be crazy but dean honestly it don't bother me at all"

Dean smiled "and to think all this time I was worried I wanted us to split because I taught it would be easer to accept ."

" Dean , I felt the same way also maybe not as long but very recent like 2 months now I cant get you off. I want you to ..'-

" to what"

" I always knew something was different about me I liked girls and never like boys but as a teenager I would touh my ass and fantasize about a man I would hold my self thinking about men I even had a special type.

" whats the type"

" you" " all of you form your body to your eye color some one who shares my passion in wrestling

Some one who knows what it like to need and struggle and be told no. some one who would dominate me ….. I always wanted to be some ones Bitch I want to bend over truth is but I cant I can express these desires or talk to any one about them I don't tell my family I ant tell any friends I want to be like the porn movies I want to suck a cock so bad dean I do I really do but it wrong men and man why dean why me seth was crying and holding his face on his naked knees

" seth, you can tell me you can talk to me, we can do this one day at a time , I'm knew to this two although I have more experience then you I will do all those things to you and more "

" it hurt the pain of being traped is to much and to be alone with no one is worst I never been with an man but I want to so fucking bad but I'm scared I really don't want the life and the rejection and the world I would be stepping in but I do want you. Why would people thing our love is forbidding who are they to decide .

" Do you love me seth"

" yes , I do only you no one else"

" not even reighns "

" well lets be Honest … He is Hot' " they both laughed

" yah he is the only exception dean agrees with seth about the Hot statement but I don't want my man looking at any one else"

" ok one other that it "

" who"

" Randy Orton "

They both laughed again glade they can talk about this type of stuff now freely

" Get back in the shower seth I'll be in there'' said dean ambrose.

They play in the shower taking turns experimenting one another learning about one another and pleasuring one another they enjoyed this right or wrong they did not know nor care but if this is wrong then they don't want to be right!

Dean slipped a finger in seth ass skillfully working on his prostate and rubbing on his balls he slapped seth hand when he tried to touched himself. "You do what I say and when I say it" Dean said true to his word he will give seth what he want

" yes master" said seth

" knee all the way down "

Seth did as he was told no words no complaining no fighting

" shake that ass in this shower"

Seth did very good like a pro dean slapped his ass hard and rubbed and squeed tight on it  
" I'm going to punish you , I need to put my women in line now ….remember your little remark when talking to renee young "

" daddy I'm sorry "

Slap

" ahhhhhhhhhh"

Slap,slap,slap,slap,slap,slap,slap,slap,slap,slap

" ahhh,ahhh,ahhh,ahhhmoooh,,mmm,ahh,ahh,ahh,ahh,mmm,ouch ouch I'm sorry ahhhhhh"

Dean was slapping seth very hard he was serious the stings form the shower was not making it any better yes it would be the last time

" beg me seth "

" fuck you "

" what stepping out of line"

Dean grabbed seth bye the hair and squeed his jaws

" I can handle more you weak fuck"

Dean hissed and place seth under the shower and hold his nose and mouth south

Ahhh,stop please seth tried to escape he begin to cry in fear dean was grinning sickly he was enjoying this He stop and carried seth out of the shower and tossed him on the bed in with move made seth realize for the first time it was an water bed. It rocking movement gentle and steady dean grabs hand cuffs and wrist restraints and all types of devices he clearly never used but had all intention on using them now seth smiled and was hart felt when he realize it was true dean really lost eyes for everyone else but him . this was not just a case of extreme loneliness or Hornyness or in his case smuttiness he laugh at himself yes he all ways wanted to feel like a women for a change and have a man fuck him he know it will hurt like hell but he want the pain he want it from dean ambrose so bad he would do anything he want to take amoment to let evr thing stop .

Dean Ambrose ties his legs and arms he was not going nowhere he knew it . Dean could play out his sick fantasy and seth could have his fantasy plaid out on him by the one he want to share this experience most and he will be dammed if politics and people have anything to say.

They ticked each other and kiss softly all over every inch of each other body they wrestled like they love only for the first time indulging in the tabooness of it . Dean could be so gentle and yet so Dominate taught seth he was perfect but it was his turn to be please seth begin messaging his deans nipples and sucking on them

" mine, mmm, all mine'' seth would say every now and then as he sucked seth held dean close and with a strong grabbed he made dean feel weak now submissive he was so strong dean pulled seth hair and they moaned and was making pleasure love all while not even inserting each other they never experience this with any one else not even women seth was truly a version he always had girls but they was friends even some he roommate with but that was that dean tired seht up again in the retrain and dog color and seth followed dean on his knees to the toys they moaned in excitement when he saw the selection dean first tied cock clips on him all while slapping him across the face a couple of times

" you like that slut "

" yes ,mmmm yes "

" how about I crabbed your ass and stick this up there hun"

Seth ass started dripping he was ready something actual not his fingers will explore him he finally will get to fell it and he knew he was going to enjoy it .

Dean yank seth hair and squeezed seth throat seth was choke and dean lit a ciggurat and burned the tip of set nipples with the fire seth was in a sensation pain and pleasure never felt so good but dame fear also wow . dean burned his penis with it seth screamed more dean took a puff or two and blew the ashes and toxic air in set nostrils and covered his noise tears begin to form and seth could not take it no more. He begged him to stop .

" you learned your lesson "

Seth taught wisely before speaking well not to wise

" no you waste of a fuck you can-"

He was cut off as Dean toss seth against the wall and stuck the lube inside him with teasing long strokes inserting 2 fingers then 3 and 4 his dumb and back two one in rhythms and patterns as he listen to the sounds and watch the emotions seth make the learning what he like .

" beg me Seth give it up you need this"

" aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh ahhh mmm yes yes yes yes Dean more more please please more daddy more don't stop please don't stop baby mmmm".

" I;m so Hot Dean ,my bodies on fire mmm" seth nearly yelled like he was possessed .

Dean turns him over and pulls on his hair and bite all around Seth he nibbled and bite all over his nipples seth needed his cock sucked bad he gave up

" Dean please I beg you release the restraints suck me please touch me show me you wont leave my dick lonely.

" seth I will worship your cock"

He removed seth form the restraints and release the cock clamps and out freely pulled a hard cock Dean

Dean started sucking set cock as he stood on his knees on the water bed and seth was in heaven dean was an expert , Dean started crying " The first time I did this and wanted to do so without ant alter motive or benefiting form it I really I'm glad to share this with you .They both stopped to kiss and begin again Dean laid seth in an sixty nine position and started sucking and seth followed they both enjoyed moaning together as one song one body.

After moments of dean stoping to teach seth how to suck and warned him to take his time he wont learn in one day but to do his best he will love it

" you like"

" I love it I love you "

Dean spread seth legs and added more oils and rubbed the body they took turn rubbing each other and wrestling and dean inserting seth with the dildo of seth choosing he choose an old fashion purple jelly one dean obliged him and inserted the two headed dildo in both of them as they played with the different toys and prostate dildos and males toys seth wandering was it a crime to be this sexual in one night . seth tasted Dean come it was so good he swooped the whole load and it was so good falling down his piped in his mouth seth discovered he loved the silver ball point ones and the vibrators

"Pleasure this good should be forbidden dean,I can't handle it to much for me" says seth

Dean decide to stop the torture seth was begging so bad it almost broke deans hart he really started to feel bad .he added lube on his cock after having one more tease with seth form him wiggling and crying tears of pleasure form dean eating his ass

" I'm going to do it relaxes I love you." Dean says after kissing his shoulders

Dean lube seth whole for extra ease he also rubbed numbing oil on his ass it helps

" I want to be the only one to do this to you, you bet not let anyone in your you here."

" yes daddy"

Dean place seth on his side and he slip between him both holding each other

" be a man seth you wont regret it latter I promise"

Seth relaxed and they kissed

Mmmmm mmmmm awwwww ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh that's quick pushed brought blood to come ,he ws in pain and was crying and reaming for a good 10 minutes then the pain started to ease up as seth dean started helping him kissing on his ear and whispering soft words to help .dean started moving faster and faster it was hurting but seth agreed to take the pain soon and soon it begin to feel good painfully good too painful and too good and the same time dean constantly added more anal ease on seth he switch positions the re inserting was painful and dean regretted he was now in doggy stly on all fours and soon was bend completely over and he would fall completely flat on his belly as dean moved in and out still not giving him all his inches yes dean was an impressive 10'' man and 4 in wide very large "yes yes yes yes yes ahhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh the pain it burn mmmmmmmmmm it hurt" dean explored different positions with seth to see what he liked what hurted more and less .after the initial un forgiving pain that lasted a long time he was split a tiny bit dean cleaned him up and begain again and now it started to feel good absolutely the best he have ever felt Seth wondered what on earth cold be more pleasurable sleeping with women could never give him this .Dean moved in patterns and motions he listened for a positive response from seth he would move and put him in different sex possitons as seth imagination would ask and some times he would take lead and choose .Dean allowed seth to enter him to show him how good it can feel dean have not felt it in almost 2 years now being the submissive seth took charge best he could since came to terms accepting being submissive he had fun in dominating Dean now and listening to the moans he was making yes it was seth proft that it can be pain less and he coulnt wait to acouple more tries till he is compleately use to deans cock.

"oh yes seth more awwwwwwww see it feels good damn good no one ever mad me feel this good seth"

Seth ego was being busted he made love and seth moaned right in him the came together as they hold each other seth orgasm 2 times earlier like it was no tomorrow.

"wow I now see why men want hotdogs instead of fish at a picnic" set smiled

" yah now swallow my load"

"yes daddy"

"Don't talk do"

Seth did as he was told

" you look so sexy with cum all over your hair and chin" Dean licked seth cum form off him and they cleaned each other up.

The motion of the water bed rocked them to sleep

" everything will be fine at the royal rumble , I love you it wont damage us I wont betray you." Said seth

" I love you and I would never betray you wwe will not stop our love "

" How we going to tell roman?" ask seth

" we will but right now hold me seth and promise we will embrace like this after the royal rumble"

Looks like dean feared them braking up more then seth taught

" all your wild behavior will stop "

" yes seth I will be good"

"how about you"

" I don't know I'm kind of dirty I need another spanking in the shower "

" we'll let get to it "

Stay tune for part 2


End file.
